We're not just a team, we're the Batfamily!
by I.think.I.m.blue
Summary: Petit recueil d'OS sur les membres de la batfamily, et leurs couples respectifs. OS Jondami (Jonathan Kent x Damian Wayne), Timkon (Tim Drake x Conner Kent), centré sur Jason Todd et plus encore prochainement.
1. 1 Jondami - I don't care

**Premier OS de ce petit recueil. On commence sur une touche toute mignonne et joyeuse avec les Supersons.**

 **Je vous préviens de suite, le rythme de publication, s'il y en a un, sera très très lent... Il variera en fonction de mes idées et surtout du temps que j'aurais pour écrire**

 **Voilà donc un petit OS (moins de 2OOO mots) sur le couple Jondami (Jonathan x Damian) avec une toute petite référence au Timkon (Tim x Kon-El). Bonne lecture**

* * *

Les mains dans les poches, le vent dans les cheveux et son sac de cours sur le dos, Jonathan Kent sortait de son dernier cours de la journée. Le soleil était encore haut et il lui tardait d'aller patrouiller. Les heures passé assis sur une chaise sans pouvoir se défouler n'était définitivement pas adapté pour un demi-kryptonien. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment son père avait réussi à supporter ça pendant de si nombreuses années...

Marchant d'un pas tranquille sur le campus de sa faculté, il se dirigea lentement vers un petit groupe dont il connaissait certain des membres. Après plus d'un an sur ce campus, Jon avait réussi à se faire de très bons amis, même si ces derniers ne pourraient au grand jamais connaitre son secret. En effet, s'il le révélait, il révélait celui de son père également et cette possibilité restait inenvisageable. C'était un secret de famille. Le seul ami qu'il avait à connaitre son identité secrète était bien sûr Damian Wayne, et le reste de ses frères assurément, rien ne restait vraiment secret dans la maison Wayne. Mais aux vues du passif super-héroïque de la famille, il ne s'inquiétait pas vraiment de voir son secret révélé. En outre, si cela venait à arriver, Batman se ferait tuer par son père... Et personne ne voulait revivre un conflit entre la chauve-souris et le symbole de l'Amérique. Personne.

Arrivant aux niveau de ses amis, il les salua d'un sourire en s'incrustant dans la conversation. Cette dernière portait, sans grande surprise, sur le dernier scandale super-héroïque, autrement nommé la relation plus qu'amicale entre Superboy et Robin. En effet, il y avait quelques jours, une photo prise par un journaliste peu scrupuleux, avait fait le tour de tout le pays. On y voyait les deux héros précédemment nommés, s'embrassant à pleine bouche sur un toit de Gotham. Cette photo, qui ne laissait pas vraiment de place à l'imagination, avait fait couler de l'encre et surtout des larmes de fans, déçus de voir de leurs héros préférés en couple, brisant ainsi de nombreux rêves d'adolescentes. Bien sûr, cette révélation avait donné des boutons à tous les membres de la Super family et de la Bat family. Batman s'était presque frappé le visage contre un mur devant cette attirance plus que bizarre entre les membres des deux familles. Il avait déjà difficilement accepté le couple que formait Tim et Kon-El mais si même son fils de sang s'y mettait... Pour ce qui était de la famille Kent, Lois avait failli faire une syncope en l'apprenant. Comment son fils avait pu tomber amoureux du plus dangereux et du plus mortel fils de Batman... Mais après maintes et maintes justifications, et surtout menaces, de la part de Damian, ils avaient tous finis par l'accepter. Néanmoins, au grand damne de Bruce, le grand public n'avait pas aussi vite tourné la page et les actes des deux jeunes super-héros se retrouvaient au moins une fois par semaine en première page...

Ainsi, Jon rit intérieurement en écoutant la conversation de ses amis. Il mourrait d'envie de rajouter son grain de sel mais n'osa cependant pas, de peur de se trahir par une maladresse. Ses amis, inconscient que l'un des principaux concernés se trouvait juste à côté d'eux, continuèrent de parler encore et encore de la relation des deux héros. Puis, le commérage dériva sur l'identité secrète des deux héros et là, Jon cru vraiment qu'il allait exploser de rire. Les entendre citer le nom de toutes les personnalités célèbres qu'ils connaissaient lui donnait envie de s'écrouler de rire... Heureusement pour lui, le sujet de la conversation finit par revenir sur les cours et Jon put enfin arrêter de se pincer les lèvres et reprit son air habituel et enjoué.

Une heure passa sur le campus, sous un doux soleil de printemps, et lorsque seize heure sonna, le fils de Superman se décida à rentrer chez lui, envoyant par la même occasion un message à ses parents. En effet, malgré son âge avancé, bientôt vingt ans, prétextant que sa super-vitesse lui permettait de rentrer facilement à la maison, ses parents avaient insisté pour qu'il reste à Smallville, dans la ferme familiale. Selon eux, cela facilitait les activités super-héroïque puisque Jon pouvait facilement sortir par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour une urgence en ville, personne ne le verrait. Mais pour Jon, cela relevait plutôt de la torture à petit feu. A vingt ans, il n'avait aucune intimité, toujours ses parents sur le dos... Nombre de ses amis lui rappelait sans cesse qu'il ne pourrait jamais ramener de fille à la maison s'il continuait comme ça. Dans ce genre de cas, Jon restait évasif dans sa réponse, n'osant pas révéler son homosexualité ou la seule raison qui l'avait forcé à accepter de rester chez ses parents.

Se dirigeant vers la sortie de la faculté, le demi-kryptonien fut vite rejoint par quelques-uns de ses amis, et ils marchèrent tranquillement quand le groupe se stoppa. Parlant de tout et de rien, Jon ne vit pas tout de suite ce qui figea ses amis. Il se tourna vers eux, attendant une explication sans faire attention aux alentours. Peter, le plus proche de lui, l'éclaira d'une simple phrase :

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'un Wayne vient faire devant la fac ?!

\- Comment ça un Wayne ? répondit Jonathan, pas sûr de ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

C'est alors qu'il se décida à ouvrir ses écoutilles et capta tous les chuchotements alentours, qui allaient de bon train. De « Tu crois que qu'il vient à la fac ? ce serait trop bien ! » mielleux de la fille à trois mètre de lui au « Non mais sérieusement, ils en ont pas marre d'étaler leur richesse devant le monde entier ces Wayne. Il y en a qui galère dans la vie et puis il y a eux... » sec et agressif de son amie Ashley, Jon eu droit à toutes les réactions de personnes aux alentours. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre le fin mot de l'histoire, il se retourna et se retrouva face à... Damian Wayne dans toute sa splendeur, nonchalamment appuyé sur une Lamborghini noire. Affichant un grand sourire, il se dirigea d'un pas énergique vers le fils de milliardaire, sous les yeux effarés de ses amis. Leurs regards se croisèrent dès qu'il démarra et Damian se releva pour avancer d'un pas, attendant de Jon qu'il fasse le reste du chemin. Après tout, un Wayne reste un Wayne...

Rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent face à face et Damian se permit même un sourire, chose assez rare pour être remarqué, qui mit du baume au cœur de Jon. Bavard comme il était, le fils de Superman ne put pas se retenir plus longtemps et brisa le silence.

\- Damian ! Pas que je ne sois pas content de te voir mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? l'interrogea-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté puis rajouta d'un ton plus bas. Tu as besoin de moi pour une mission ?

\- Tss... comme si les seules fois ou je venais de voir était pour te donner des missions... Fait pas l'idiot ! Je suis là parce que j'ai envie d'être là ! Ne te fais pas de film !

Jonathan agrandit son sourire, Damian ne se rendait pas compte à quel point il pouvait être mignon quand il mentait pour cacher ses sentiments –chose qu'il ne révèlerait jamais au principal concerné, de crainte de finir découper en morceau-. Dans ce genre de moments, Jon n'avait qu'une seule envie, c'était de l'embrasser... Mais aux vues du public plus qu'intéressé qui les entourait, il n'osa pas franchir le pas. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, pour lui, il avait oublié qu'il était en couple avec un homme obstiné qui, en le voyant loucher sur ses lèvres sans oser faire quoi que ce soit, ne prit pas de pincettes.

C'est ainsi que Jon se retrouva attrapé par le col. Ses lèvres et celles de son vis-à-vis se plaquèrent violemment l'une contre l'autre, tandis qu'une main s'aventura sur ses hanches pour les coller contre celles du dernier Robin. D'abord surpris, le fils Kent ferma les yeux et approfondit le baiser en plaçant une de ses mains sur la nuque de Damian et l'autre dans son dos. Le baiser dura bien une minute, une minute durant laquelle Jon se détacha du monde extérieur pour ne se centrer que sur son Robin, une minute durant laquelle il oublia jusqu'à son nom pour ne se souvenir que de la douceur des lèvres de son amant et du grain de la peau de sa nuque contre ses doigts.

Il ne reprit contact avec la réalité que lorsque les lèvres de Damian relâchèrent les siennes. Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa, pendant de longues secondes, les yeux verts en face de lui sans ne savoir que dire. Cela le fit doucement sourire, Damian utilisait très souvent de genre de technique fourbe pour le faire taire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas vraiment en dire grand-chose vu qu'il était loin de détester ce genre de manœuvres. Ils se fixèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ne se lâchant pas du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'une des mains avec laquelle Damian accrochait sa taille ne se détache pour se relever et former un magnifique doigt d'honneur pour tous les spectateurs.

Du Damian tout craché, pensa Jon en pouffant.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Ça fait toujours plaisir et ça motive :3**

 **A la prochaine**


	2. 2 Timkon - Always with you

**Voilà le deuxième OS de ce petit recueil, cette fois Timkon (Timothy Drake x Conner Kent) ma couple chouchou de l'univers.  
**

 **Il est plus court que le précédent mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Tim Drake, de son beau rang de fils adoptif du milliardaire Bruce Wayne, se faisait chier comme un rat mort. Il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait accepté de venir se paumer sur le campus d'une faculté perdue au fin fond de l'Amérique, autrement appelé le Kansas, ou Smallville pour les paysans connaissant la région. Pourquoi avait-il, encore, craqué devant les yeux de chien battu de son petit ami en titre... Il avait de la chance d'être invisible celui-là, et surtout que Tim l'aime de tout son cœur, parce que sinon, Kryptonien ou pas, cela ferait longtemps de Red Robin se serait barré de là.

Il détestait la campagne, il détestait les paysans, il détestait les gens tout simplement... Il leur préférait de loin les malfrats de Gotham, au moins, eux, Tim pouvait les frapper sans être pris de remords. Bien sûr, si Jason l'écoutait penser en ce moment même, il lui répliquerait sans doute qu'ils étaient, tous sans distinction, de la chair à canon bonne à tuer mais bon... Jason restait Jason et donc un sacré psychopathe quand lui en prenait l'envie.

Se balançant sur ses pieds, les bras croisés, Tim attendait que son petit-ami sorte de cours, ce que ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir entendu à la vue du temps qu'il prenait... Pourtant, cet idiot de clone était censé entendre ce qu'il se passait à des kilomètres à la ronde... Alors pourquoi il n'entendait pas la détresse de Tim ?! Son cerveau criait pourtant au monde entier qu'il n'avait aucune envie d'être là. Il ne se sentait définitivement pas à l'aise en public et les regards fixés sur lui, lui donnait juste l'envie de se terrer dans la Batcave. Bien sûr, lorsqu'il était en justicier, tout changeait. Il n'était plus Tim Drake, le timide génie adopté par Bruce, mais Red Robin, un héros fier et intelligent, capable de résoudre de son intellect à peu près toutes les situations, des dangereuses aux plus suicidaires.

Heureusement pour lui, ou plutôt pour son cerveau qui commençait à surchauffer, son imbécile de copain se décida à sortir du bâtiment où il avait cours. Ce dernier dit au revoir à ses amis d'un signe de main, -Kon avec des amis ? Rien que penser cette phrase fit doucement rire Tim, le Kryptonien n'était pas vraiment ce que l'on pouvait définir comme sociable...- et se dirigea doucement vers le fils adoptif de Batman. Arrivé à sa hauteur, ils échangèrent un rapide baiser et partirent vers la sortie de campus. Ils s'étaient manqué et n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de s'enlacer, mais il restait, tous les deux, pas très à l'aise pour les démonstrations affectives en public.

Dès qu'ils furent sorties, ils se dirigèrent vers une rue peu passante, main dans la main, sans même échanger un mot, ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Arrivé à l'endroit parfait, où personne ne pouvait les voir, Tim monta sur les pieds de son Kryptonien et encercla son torse de ses bras. Kon-El fit de même pour maintenir Red Robin en place, et s'envola. Il les porta jusqu'à Gotham où, quelques minutes plus tard, il les fit atterrir sur le toit le plus haut de la ville, leur toit. Cet immeuble n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était sa hauteur, c'était un simple bâtiment de Gotham, perdu dans la brume et les nuages recouvrant la ville. Mais pour Tim et Kon-El, il avait une signification spéciale. Tim se souvenait encore de ce jour, brumeux comme tous les autres, où Kon-El l'avait emmené sur ce toit, sans vraiment le prévenir avant de décoller et où il l'avait doucement posé et s'était éloigné de quelques pas avant de de le fixer, droits dans les yeux. Ce jour où, après moins de dix ans d'existence sur Terre, Kon avait choisi de lui confier son cœur et de continuer sa vie à ses côtés.

Tim, qui à cette époque était au plus bas psychologiquement parlant, avait éclaté en sanglots, suite à la déclaration, sous les yeux impuissants de Superboy. Ce dernier, paniqué de le voir pleurer après lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, avait commencé à angoissé et à se frotter la nuque, rouge comme une pivoine, déblatérant toutes les excuses qui lui venait à l'esprit. Devant sa panique, Red Robin avait ri, les joues inondées de larmes, avant d'attraper le t-shirt du Kryptonien pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Kon-El, d'abord paniqué –sans le savoir, Tim venait de lui voler son premier baiser- s'était ensuite laissé aller et avait enlacé Red Robin. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient détachés, le visage du fils adoptif de Batman avait été plaqué contre le torse du clone de Superman alors que ce dernier le serrait dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il pouvait se le permettre sans avoir peur de briser son petit oiseau en deux. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, étreints, s'imprégnant de la chaleur de l'autre, respirant le parfum de l'autre. Par la suite, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais s'étaient embrassés, de nombreuses fois, trop nombreuses pour être comptés.

A ce souvenir, Tim ne put empêcher un doux sourire envahir son visage, accompagné de l'air surpris de son compagnon, après tout, même ensemble, aucun d'entre eux n'était du genre à sourire sans raison. Kon-El pencha la tête sur le côté, posant silencieusement la question.

\- Je... je repensais juste à notre premier baiser sur ce toit...

Le visage du Kryptonien s'illumina à ces propos. Sans attendre, il s'avança vers Tim et l'embrassa promptement. Voulant plus, Red Robin s'empressa d'attraper le col de son vis-à-vis pour venir ensuite embrasser Kon-El à pleine bouche. Il ne se lasserait décidément jamais des lèvres de ce dernier, douces et sans aucun défaut. Superboy était décidément parfait. Trop parfait pour lui. Néanmoins, il ne se permettrait jamais de l'énoncer devant son amant qui se dépêcherait de lui faire une leçon de morale qui gonflerait le cœur de Tim mais qui serait oublié dans les jours qui suivraient.

Se lassant aller par le désir qui brûlait en lui, l'ancien Robin fit tomber Kon-El, sans aucune crainte de lui faire mal, et s'assit à califourchon sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Rien que de penser aux lèvres du Kryptonien avait fait naître l'envie dans le corps de Tim mais maintenant que le corps de ce dernier était plaqué au sien, plus rien ne l'arrêterait avant qu'il n'ait eu ce qu'il désirait. Pas en reste, les mains de Superboy parcourait son corps, conscient que l'appétit sexuel de son petit ami était aussi élevé que le sien.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et Kon-El cru qu'il allait défaillir lorsque ses yeux croisèrent leurs vis-à-vis verts, brûlants de désir. Ses mains reprirent de plus belle l'exploration du corps collé à lui tandis que Tim s'attaquait à la peau de son cou qu'il mordait sans ménagement et couvrait de suçon. Sans pouvoir se retenir, Superboy gémit doucement.

\- Tu es bien entreprenant ce soir Tim...

\- C'est toi qui est trop calme. Je t'ai attendu dans le froid... Il est de ta mission de me réchauffer. Souffla-t-il à l'oreille du superhéros sous lui.

C'est ainsi que, laissant la passion les envahir, les deux héros se laissèrent aller. Unissant leurs corps sous le vent glacial de Gotham, qui laissa s'envoler leurs gémissements le long des immeubles grands et froids de la ville, seule témoin de leurs ébats.

* * *

 **Voilà, pour un petit mot de fin, je me rends compte que j'ai transformé Tim en obsédé sexuel à la fin de cet OS... Sorry...**

 **Dans tous les cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me laisser votre avis.**


	3. 3 Timkon - Can I arrange this crap ?

**Je n'étais pas vraiment fier du dernier OS alors je me rattrape avec de nouveau un Timkon, mais cette fois beaucoup plus long.**

 **Je préviens toute de suite, les connaisseurs savent qu'il existe plusieurs versions de Superboy qui ne lui donnent pas toutes le même caractère. Dans cet OS, j'ai choisi de me baser sur la version d'origine du personnage (avec les petites lunettes rondes, la veste en cuir, la tenue rouge et bleue et le caractère enjoué).**

* * *

Tim sortait tranquillement de cours quand c'était arrivé. Il venait de finir sa journée et se dirigeait vers la sortie de son lycée. C'est alors que sous ses yeux, et ceux tout aussi surpris de ses collègues, Superboy s'écrasa sur le sol, créant un immense cratère dans ce dernier. Tous s'attendaient à le voir se relever, et Tim l'espérait plus que les autres, mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, il se contenta de gémir de douleur et Tim vit un éclat vert dans le creux de son ventre, ce qui ne fit que l'inquiéter un peu plus. Ne prenant plus compte du nombre élevé de personne l'entourant, il courut vers Kon, s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui en soufflant un faible : « Tim... » finissant d'inquiéter celui-ci. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le jeune homme entreprit de retirer le gigantesque éclat de Kryptonite se trouvant dans le flanc gauche de son petit-ami et le jeta le plus loin possible.

Le plus discrètement qu'il put, Tim demanda à Superboy des explications alors qu'il l'aidait à se relever. Le Super allait lui répondre quand un bruit le détourna de son vis-à-vis. En effet, Metallo venait d'atterrir, après un grand saut, près d'eux, affaiblissant de nouveau Superboy qui tomba à genoux. Leur adversaire les fixa quelques instants, surpris de voir un civil le fusiller du regard sans fuir. Sans doute pour se distraire, Metallo leva le bras, prêt à tirer sur Tim. Ce dernier, figé dans sa réflexion, vit le rayon d'énergie partir sans réussir à bouger un seul muscle. Mais soudain, Red Robin se retrouva avec un bouclier humain devant lui, ou plutôt un bouclier kryptonien. En effet, malgré la faiblesse de Superboy en raison de la présence de Kryptonite à quelques mètres de lui, celui-ci avait réussi à se lever, protégeant de son corps son amant et recevant une nouvelle décharge de poison qui le fit tomber, inconscient, dans les bras de Tim.

Ce dernier, les muscles crispés par la colère, déposa doucement Conner sur le sol, à côté duquel il abandonna son sac à dos, ayant pris le temps d'y récupérer son bō repliable avant. Se relevant fièrement, il fit face à son adversaire en appuyant sur le bouton pour déplier son arme.

Metallo sembla surpris de voir un civil, armé, oser lui faire face. Red Robin réfléchit quelques secondes. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de montrer l'étendue de ses techniques sans se trahir. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus se permettre de laisser Kon pour aller se changer. Le temps qu'il revienne, le clone de Superman serait déjà mort. En position de défense, Tim attendait que l'ennemi attaque, prêt à défendre son petit-ami au sol.

De nouveau, Metallo tira, Tim évita d'un mouvement leste, se déportant sur la gauche. Surpris de sa vivacité, son ennemi ne le vit pas passer derrière lui et lui asséner un coup de bō dans le crâne. Le cyborg tituba vers l'avant mais se remis très vite, se retournant rapidement vers Tim, lui portant un coup de poing au visage. Envoyé valser plus loin, Tim se relava difficilement, s'aidant de ses bras. Il cracha le sang ayant inondé sa bouche et essuya celle-ci, de nouveau prêt à combattre.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Red Robin fonça vers Metallo, son bō en avant. Ce dernier frappa de plein fouet le cœur de kryptonite de Metallo, le fissurant. Du côté de Superboy, le bruit du combat le réveilla de sa léthargie et, malgré la présence de la Kryptonite, il réussit à se relever. En voyant son amant, au combat, visage découvert, la colère de Conner décupla. Il n'avait pas le droit, Metallo ne pouvait pas avoir forcé Tim à dévoiler une partie de son secret, pas comme ça... Réunissant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, Kon-El avança vers Red Robin et leur adversaire. Le voyant de retour au combat, il ne fallut qu'un regard entre les deux amants pour se comprendre et ils frappèrent, en parfaite synchronisation, le cœur de Metallo qui se brisa et tomba au sol, figeant le cyborg. Superboy en profita pour lui asséner un coup de poing qui l'envoya valser une vingtaine de mètres plus loin tandis que Tim récupérait les restes de Kryptonite pour les placer dans la boite de plomb que venait de lui donner le super-héros.

Leurs regards se fixèrent et ils échangèrent un sourire, oubliant pour quelques secondes la foule de civils les entourant. Ainsi, ils furent sortis de leur bulle par de bruyant applaudissement que Tim ne sut pas vraiment comment prendre. Il lui arrivait de ne plus se souvenir comment Timothy Drake était censé réagir. Ce genre de moment arrivait souvent après des combats ou des situations dangereuses, comme celle-ci. Il savait parfaitement comment Red Robin devait réagir, il devait s'incliner doucement et repartir aussi sec vers les toits avec son bat-grappin. Mais pour Timothy Drake, la situation était plus compliquée. Il n'était qu'un petit génie que tout le monde traitait de geek qui n'était pas censé savoir se battre ni avoir une once de courage face aux attaques de méta-humains ou autres monstres dont les habitants de la région était si souvent témoins. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne fit pas attention à Kon-El qui, voletant à quelques centimètres du sol, faisait des révérences à son public, un air fier sur le visage. Il ne se réveilla de ses pensées que lorsqu'il vit ce dernier commencer à partir, le cadavre de Metallo sur l'épaule. Alors, il partait déjà, comme ça, sans un mot, sans même penser que Red Robin voudrait l'accompagner, sous ses traits super-héroïques bien sûr. Le voyant s'éloigner, il le héla :

\- Alors ?! C'est tout ?

Et bien sûr, Superboy, comme de nombreuses fois depuis le début de leur relation, ne comprit pas ses propos. Il faut dire que ces six ans de vie sur terre ne l'aidaient pas vraiment...

C'est ainsi qu'à sa plus grande surprise, que Tim vit le demi-Kryptonien faire demi-tour pour venir déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain avant de repartir en volant. Ce dernier en resta bouche bée, bloqué pendant quelques secondes au milieu de la rue. Puis, se reprenant en main, et ne prenant pas compte des personnes l'entourant, il partit en courant tout en lâchant quelques jurons qui auraient fait pâlir jusqu'à Jason. Ne lâchant pas la trace de Superboy, il monta sur un toit dès qu'il se trouva dans une zone peu fréquentée. Arrivé en hauteur, il se changea rapidement et repartir à la poursuite de son petit ami. Foi de Red Robin, cet idiot allait s'en prendre une pour avoir osé l'embrasser en public sans son consentement.

~o.o~

Évidemment, leurs exploits de ce lundi avait fait le tour d'internet en quelques heures. De toute évidence, les gens n'étaient habitués à voir des civils aider des super-héros. Et pendant que Jason se poilait de rire, Tim, assit devant un des nombreux écrans de la Batcave, cherchait une solution à ce « merdier » pour reprendre les mots de Dick, pourtant d'habitude si poli. En effet, ce dernier connaissait très bien le problème des identités secrètes, ayant été obligé de se faire passer pour mort après avoir été découvert à la face du monde. Pas de quoi réjouir Tim...

De plus, cela faisait des jours que Tim n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Kon, depuis leur dispute sur ce sujet.

Juste après avoir livré Metallo aux autorités compétentes, ils s'étaient retrouvés sur un toit où Tim avait passé dix bonnes minutes à crier sur Kon-El en lui expliquant, encore et encore, le concept d'identité secrète et même de relation secrète. De quoi vexer le super-héros jusqu'à l'os. Ce dernier était parti sans un mot, au milieu d'une phrase de Tim, un air trahi sur le visage. Suite à cela et à l'absence de nouvelles de la part du demi-Kryptonien, Tim se sentait coupable... Il avait pris son petit-ami pour un enfant, et celui-ci n'avait du tout apprécié être infantilisé. Ainsi, deux jours après, Tim avait tenté de le contacter mais il n'avait eu qu'un silence en réponse. De plus, le clone ne s'était pas rendu en cours, lui non plus d'ailleurs, mais vu son intelligence, rater quelques cours ne le retarderait pas. Décidé à s'excuser auprès de Kon-El, Tim était allé trouver Clark Kent, plus connu sous le costume de Superman, pour lui demander des nouvelles de son fils adoptif mais ce dernier n'avait fait que lui mentir, prétendant que Superboy était parti en mission loin. Foutaise ! Tim savait très bien que Kon-El détestait être éloigné de chez lui et cherchait toujours des missions proches de Smallville ou de Métropolis.

Voulant à tout prix s'expliquer avec son petit-ami, Tim prit la moto de Jason dont il venait de voler les clés, pour se rendre dans la ferme Kent. Arrivé à l'exploitation agricole, il toqua à la porte, bien conscient que la moitié des habitants de la demeure avait entendu son arrivée à des kilomètres. Ce fut Lois Lane, seule humaine de la maisonnée, qui lui ouvrit, surprise de le voir ici.

\- Bonjour Mme. Kent, est-ce que Conner est là ?

Alors que Lois s'apprêtait à lui répondre, Tim entendit un bruit suspect à l'étage, celui d'une fenêtre qui s'ouvre. Reculant subitement vers la source du bruit, il tomba nez-à-nez avec Kon-El, s'envolant par la fenêtre. Utilisant ces réflexes de justicier, il lança le grappin qu'il gardait à sa ceinture vers la cheville du demi-Kryptonien, le stoppant dans sa fuite.

\- Kon ! Reste là s'il te plaît ! On doit s'expliquer !

Le visage dur, le susnommé se posa au sol, détachant sa cheville du grappin que Tim rangea. Ne prenant pas compte de Lois qui les regardait, déconcerté, le fils adoptif de Batman prit Superboy par la main et le mena dans la grange des Kent, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Il se planta ensuite face à Kon-El, le regard bas et commença à parler.

\- Kon, écoute. Je sais qu'après ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, la dernière chose que tu souhaites, c'est m'entendre... Mais je dois quand même te parler. Je me suis montré horrible avec toi, je t'ai traité comme je traiterais un enfant. Mais tu n'en es pas un et tu ne mérites pas d'être rabaisser. Il arrive que les gens fassent des erreurs. Je... j'en fais bien plus souvent que toi... Tim posa doucement sa main sur la joue du demi-Kryptonien, relevant les yeux vers lui. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé de t'avoir blessé et je ne veux pas que cette dispute idiote entache notre relation.

Le regard de Kon-El perdit de sa dureté. Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches de Tim et son front vint s'appuyer sur celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Tim.

Puis, délicatement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Lentement, elles s'épousèrent tandis que leurs corps se rapprochait et que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Celles de Kon-El se resserrent dans le dos de Tim tandis que celles de ce dernier se posèrent dans la nuque du demi-Kryptonien, lui permettant d'intensifier le baiser. Ainsi, le pacte était scellé, le pardon accepté et la suite prête à commencer.

Se décollant doucement, Kon-El sourit à Tim.

\- Bon. Commença-t-il. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à trouver un plan pour arranger tout ça aux yeux du grand public...

~o.o~

En retournant au lycée, Tim s'imaginait être regardé de travers. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à être assaillit de tous côtés par presque tous les étudiants. Usant de ses habilités, il les ignora pendant un certain temps. Mais vint le moment où sa patience, déjà mise à rude épreuve, arriva en bout de course. Il n'arrivait jamais à se trouver plus de deux minutes de tranquillité et, n'étant pas vraiment sociable, cette situation l'agaça au plus au poing. C'est ainsi qu'il craqua, lors d'une pause de midi, au beau milieu du réfectoire dans lequel il était obligé de prendre ses repas, Bruce lui ayant interdit de rentrer au Manoir le midi pour « l'obliger à se sociabiliser » ... Sottise ! Il se débrouillait très bien tout seul pour trouver des amis et de toute manière. De plus, toutes les personnes de ce lycée étaient complètement idiotes aux yeux de Tim, sauf bien sûr Conner mais là, la situation était différente, c'était un clone créé génétiquement.

Ainsi, après une énième question au sujet de son habilité au combat, Tim plaqua ses poings sur la table en se levant brusquement.

\- J'en ai marre ! Oui, je sais me battre ! Oui je connais Superboy ! Et alors ?! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?! C'est ma vie, pas la vôtre ! Et si vous passiez un peu plus de temps à vous occuper de vos vies plutôt que celles des autres, peut-être que les vôtres seraient plus cool ! De toute manière, Superboy m'avait juste demandé un service, pour rendre jaloux Red Robin, son _petit-ami_ ! Et puis, pourquoi je vous raconte ça moi ? Ce ne sont absolument pas vos affaires !

Ayant terminé sa tirade énervée, Tim partit du restaurant universitaire, ne prenant même pas le temps de débarrasser son plateau. Arrivé dehors, il prit une grande inspiration, échangeant son air énervé pour un grand sourire. Voilà qui était fait. Le fils Wayne allait adorer voir la rumeur se répandre dans toute la ville. Sortant son téléphone de sa poche, il se dépêcha d'envoyer un simple message à son amant.

« C'est fait. On se retrouve ce soir. »

Il attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Tant pis. Kon devait sans doute être occupé à autre chose.

Après ce coup de gueule, la journée parut d'un ennui total pour Tim. Même les regards fixés sur lui et les murmures sur son passage ne réussirent pas à le divertir. Il lui tardait la fin de la journée.

Heureusement pour lui, elle arriva assez rapidement et il put sortir respirer l'air extérieur. Il allait enfin pouvoir se balader sur les toits pour tout oublier et se contenter de taper sur des ennemis. Marchant tranquillement, il vit arriver à des kilomètres son Kryptonien préféré, cette fois en tenue civile. Souriant à pleine dent, il accéléra le pas. Enfin quelque chose de positif. Arrivé au niveau de Kon, il ne fit plus attention aux alentours et enlaça son amant, respirant a plein poumon son odeur pendant que ce dernier refermait ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre. De plus, cela faisait en quelque sorte partie du plan... Il ne manquait plus qu'un baiser et tout serait parfait. Se décollant de son petit-ami, il attrapa sa nuque d'une main et son t-shirt de l'autre, forçant le plus grand à se baisser vers lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser comme il le devait. Tout fier de lui, Tim se détacha de Conner, un sourire fier sur le visage. Ce dernier le fixa, incrédule. Puis se repris vite et afficha lui aussi un air malicieux. Se décollant de leur étreinte, Tim attrapa la main de Kon-El et le tira vers la sortie sous les regards surpris de tous les lycéens aux alentours. Voilà qui était fait. Maintenant, Tim allait enfin pouvoir être tranquille.

Il ne lui manquait qu'une chose à faire : redorer la réputation de Superboy. Non, les superhéros ne se permettaient pas d'embrasser les civils sans autorisation et sans raison.

~o.o~

Voulant se faire repérer par un de ses ennemis, Red Robin, dans son costume de héros, marchait dans les rues de Gotham, en plein jour. Il souhaitait le combat. En passant, cela lui permettrait de se défouler un peu. La semaine avait été longue et les seuls ennemis qui avaient osé se montrer avaient été vaincus par Batman et Robin. Ce sale Damian avait eu toute la gloire et tout le fun. Décidément, le dernier né Wayne arrivait toujours aussi bien à le mettre en rogne, même en étant absent.

Gotham étant une ville rongée par le crime, un ennemi ne tarda pas à arriver, en la personne de Poison Ivy, qui tentait de dévaliser une banque dans le secteur où Tim se trouvait. La super-vilaine se dandina, entouré de ses plantes, devant le visage blasé de Tim. Il ne savait pas comment les autres héros pouvaient être absorbés par ses courbes... Il était vrai qu'elle avait un beau corps, mais sans plus... De toute manière, après avoir aperçu les courbes de son demi-Kryptonien, il n'était pas sûr d'un jour être attiré par autre chose.

Mais passons, il devait se concentrer sur le combat qui allait suivre. D'un mouvement rapide, il envoya un message à Superboy, une simple impulsion sonore à haute fréquence, ne pouvant être entendu que par des Kryptoniens à l'ouïe sur-développé. Il déplia son bō et passa à l'attaque, il n'avait pas le temps d'attendre que son petit-ami arrive. De plus, il était tout à fait capable de s'en charger seul.

Red Robin fonça vers la rousse mais il fut freiné par les énormes racines sortant du sol. La super-vilaine avait sorti l'artillerie lourde pour cambrioler une banque, la finesse n'étant décidément pas son truc. C'est ainsi que l'ex-Robin se retrouva nez-à-nez avec une plante carnivore génétiquement modifié, une dionée pour être précis, prête à le dévorer sans autre forme de procès. Il parât de son bō, bloquant la mâchoire de ladite plante, et fit un salto par-dessus pour atteindre Poison Ivy. Il atterrit, par miracle sans doute, dans une zone vide de végétaux, esquiva deux ou trois racines tentant de l'assommer et asséna un coup sur la tempe de son ennemie. Trop facile.

Poison Ivy tituba vers l'arrière, s'agrippant à une de ses plantes pour ne pas tomber. C'est ce moment que choisit Superboy pour arriver, percutant le dos de l'adversaire de Red Robin de plein fouet. La rousse valsa quelques mètres plus loin, K.O., alors que ses plantes tombèrent elles-aussi inertes. Tim se tourna vers Kon-El. Qu'est-ce que son petit-ami pouvait être sexy dans sa tenue de super-héros. Entre sa tenue moulante et la veste en cuir qui lui allait à merveille, Red Robin ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Se donnant une claque mentale pour se reconcentrer, Tim s'approcha de Poison Ivy, vérifiant que cette dernière était bien inconsciente. Lorsque cela fut fait, il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, vérifiant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que certains dans la foule autour d'eux les filmait déjà. Il adressa un sourire à Kon. Communiquant d'un regard, ils comprirent qu'il était temps d'exécuter leur plan. Conner fit le plus rapide, comme toujours. Grâce à sa super-vitesse, il se retrouva en moins de deux aux côtés de Red Robin, dont il saisit la taille d'un bras. De l'autre, il plaqua le haut du corps de son amant contre le sien et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres.

Ainsi, les deux héros s'embrassèrent devant les yeux ébahis de toutes les personnes aux alentours. Oubliant ces dernières, ils profitèrent du baiser. Leurs langues commençaient à jouer l'une avec l'autre quand Tim eu une sensation inhabituelle mais pourtant familière. Il se détacha de Kon et se rendit compte qu'il était... à plusieurs mètres du sol... Il croisa le regard de son vis-à-vis, surpris lui aussi de se trouver à une telle hauteur. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne leur était pas arrivé. Tim se souvenait encore des débuts de leur relation, il arrivait très souvent à Kon de laisser ses pouvoirs déborder lorsqu'il cédait à ses émotions. Ainsi, la première fois de Tim avec le demi-Kryptonien, resterait à jamais graver dans la mémoire du fils Wayne. Ils avaient fini sur le plafond de leur chambre, ce qui restait excessivement bizarre pour Red Robin quand il y repensait.

Revenant à la réalité, Tim caressa doucement la joue de Kon-El.

\- Tu sais que je t'aime, toi ?!

\- Ah qui le dis-tu. Lui répondit le clone de Superman en riant. Pas même un petit scandale médiatique ne saura nous séparer.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça ne coûte rien et ça fait plaisir**

 **A la prochaine**


	4. 4 Jason Todd - Happiness is a gift

**Me revoilà, plus tôt que prévu (merci O-minis de m'avoir redonné la motivation d'écrire pour ce recueil), avec ce petit OS, beaucoup plus posé que les précédent, et plus court aussi. Il est centré sur mon personnage préféré : Jason Todd, mais est tout calme, ce qui est d'ailleurs un peu en opposition avec le caractère du personnage. Il résume les traits grands traits de sa vie.  
**

 **Un OS de ce style me chatouillait depuis longtemps alors je vous présente donc ma vision de ce personnage. (Il y a un soupçon de Jaydick : Jason Todd x Dick Grayson).**

* * *

Jason était heureux. Après un début de vie chaotique, il avait enfin trouvé la paix. Il avait enfin trouvé sa place, entouré de sa famille, ou plutôt de ses familles. Si, avant le jour où il avait tenté de voler la Batmobile, on lui avait dit que, lui, petit orphelin des rues, allait trouver le bonheur, il aurait ri au visage de la personne osant débiter de telles conneries. Mais il en était là aujourd'hui, entouré d'êtres tous plus précieux les uns que les autres à ses yeux, malgré tout ce qu'il tentait de faire croire.

Ses deux familles. Sur qui il pouvait compter à tous moments.

D'un côté, la plus vieille de ses familles, l'entourage de Batman, les différents Robins et Batgirls et autres justiciers masqués affiliés à la chauve-souris. Tous ses frères et sœurs d'adoption, malgré leurs flagrants problèmes mentaux étaient des anges aux yeux de Jason. Bien sûr, il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde et même les différentes tortures concoctées par Damian ne le ferait craquer. Regardez ! Encore une preuve que ce gosse avait des problèmes. Quel enfant de 13 ans, saint d'esprit, connaitrait toutes les tortures existantes ? Mais bizarrement, Jason se sentait à sa place, entouré de ces fous furieux. Pas de quoi le rassurer quand il y réfléchissait...

Le plus précieux de ses fous furieux restait son grand-frère d'adoption. Encore un détail bizarre puisqu'il le considérait beaucoup plus que comme un grand frère. Il était la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux en ce bas monde, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait faire croire. Il était son Dicky bird, son rayon de soleil personnel. Avec un caractère totalement opposé au sien d'ailleurs. Car si lui voyait toujours la vie en nuance de noir, faute à une enfance dans la rue à voir tous les côtés les plus sombres de Gotham. Lui, voyait du bonheur et de la lumière partout, en toutes les personnes, ce qui lui avait souvent attiré des problèmes mais il n'en avait cure. Il avait même été jusqu'à abandonner son costume de héros pour devenir flic, c'est pour dire s'il croyait en la lumière. Mais, comme disait l'adage : 'les opposés s'attirent'. Dick était la lumière et lui l'ombre.

De toute manière, Jason se considérait comme un rejet de la société. Il avait vécu dans la rue, volé, fraudé et aujourd'hui il tuait, des criminels d'accord, mais des êtres humains. Il ne trouverait jamais sa place dans la société mais cela lui convenait. Il en avait pas l'envie. Rentrer dans le moule était si ennuyeux et si inutile. Jason aimait se démarquer de la foule, être différent, se faire remarquer. Il adorait être le centre de l'attention mais savait tout aussi bien se faire discret quand il le devait. C'était d'ailleurs grâce à son rang de rejeté de la société que Jason avait rencontré son actuel meilleur ami. Ce dernier, lui aussi abandonné par son mentor à cause de sa différence, s'était retrouvé à la rue, à jouer les chasseurs de prime. En tant que drogué, il logeait dans sous les ponts, vivant de larcins et autres vols. Il était accro à l'héroïne et Jason était accro au sang. Ils se ressemblaient dans un sens.

Néanmoins, Roy Harper n'était pas seule personne que Jason avait rencontrée, pas la seule à faire partie de sa nouvelle famille. Ce dernier se souvenait encore du jour où il s'était échoué dans cette île des Caraïbes. Il y avait rencontré une des plus belles femmes qu'il connaissait, dans tous les sens du terme. Kori était forte, avenante, d'une beauté sans pareille, attentive aux autres... Cette princesse, déchue de son royaume et réfugié sur terre, tenait dans son cœur une place aussi spéciale que son drogué de meilleur ami.

Ainsi, Arsenal et Starfire, de leurs noms de héros était devenu la deuxième famille de Jason, celle avec qui il passait le plus de temps, encore plus précieuse aux yeux de Jason encore que la Batfamily. Les Outlaws, comme ils aimaient s'appeler, dirigés par Jason lui-même, était devenu ce groupe de pseudo héros, plus proche de justiciers à la Batman. Ils s'étaient trouvés et ne comptaient pas se lâcher de sitôt.

Parfois, Jason, lors de ses nuits torturées, se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans eux. Car il y avait bien une chose donc Jason avait peur, une seule et unique chose, qu'il ne révèlerait pour rien au monde, il craignait de se retrouver seul, encore. Il revoyait ce tissu blanc, tendu, devant ses yeux, ce matelas des plus inconfortables, ce cercueil fermé dans lequel il s'était éveillé. Il se souvenait de ce terrible moment où son souffle s'était coupé en réalisant l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il avait hurlé, il avait lutté, encore et encore, pour réussir à s'extirper de cette prison de bois. Puis, la libération était arrivée, il était dehors, enfin libre. Il avait respiré une grande bouffée d'air, tâchant de se rappeler la raison de sa présence dans cette tombe morbide. C'était de cette manière qu'il avait réappris son nom : Jason Todd. Il avait ensuite été trouvé pas Thalia Al-Ghul qui l'avait entrainé avec la Ligue des Assassins, faisant de lui l'arme humaine qu'il était aujourd'hui.

Repenser à cette époque fit sourire Jason, dire qu'il avait déjà couché avec la mère de Damian... Heureusement que le mini psychopathe n'était pas au courant, sinon, il le traquerait pour le tuer. Déjà que le dernier Robin tuait tout ce qui passait ayant l'air un minimum humain, Jason ne voulait en aucun cas faire partie de ses cibles prioritaires.

La suite de son histoire était, encore, constitué de malheurs en tout genre. Il avait tenté, désespérément et par tous les moyens de se souvenir de son passé mais rien n'y faisait... Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, des années après les évènements, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son esprit avait enfermé son passé douloureux dans une bulle, le forçant à prendre un nouveau départ, sans ce poids sur les épaules, le forçant à aller de l'avant. Cependant, il lui arrivait dans des moments de doutes, de se demander ce que serait devenu sa vie s'il ne s'était jamais souvenu, s'il n'avait jamais retrouvé la mémoire. Peut-être que sa nouvelle vie aurait été moins chaotique. Mais il n'aurait jamais rencontré des personnes aussi précieuses, avec qui il avait forgé des liens aux fils des combats, des épreuves.

Jason avait beau être mélancolique, surtout lorsqu'il abusait sur la boisson, il ne changerait sa situation pour rien au monde. Il était heureux, simplement.

* * *

 **Je donne peut-être l'impression de me répéter mais une petite review fait toujours plaisir et ne coûte rien.**

 **A la prochaine**


End file.
